The Adventures Of Peppa Pig/Transcript
with the black and white and color logos and eOne Entertainment 1, then it disappears in black and then cuts the text appears 5 scenes by five appeared a scene cuts in the studio Astley Baker Davies Mark Baker: My name is Mark, do you like to meet my first movie? (Mark call peppa) (cuts inside to the Peppa's house, Peppa is in the living room) (Peppa hangs in) Peppa: Hello? Mark: Hi. Nice to meet you! Peppa: (laughs) Mark: This is Peppa Pig, she's always cute. (Mark call george) George: Hello, Mark. Mark: Hi. Nice to meet you, George. George: Oh. (blushes) Mark: This is George Pig, he's always sweet. But sometimes, he is crying for 5 seconds. (Mark calls Daddy Pig) Mark: This is Daddy Pig he loves to eat everything (Mark calls Mummy Pig) Mark: This is Mommy Pig. She loves to put on makeup. Neville: Hey, Mark! You need to create your own movie. Mark: Umm... okay. (Mark started creating a movie) (Then, a intro faded in) (Later, a intro faded out) (Then, faded in to the Peppa's house living room) Peppa: I'm so bored, what I can do now? (Peppa and George are going to play) (Peppa sing Peppa Pig song) Daddy: It's time to go to the movies. Peppa: Let's go. (Peppa's family drives to Peppatown Cinema and parks in the parking) Daddy: We are here! (Daddy sing Daddy Pig song) Peppa and George: Hooray! (Peppa's family gets out and goes to cinema) Miss Rabbit: Hello, how many tickets? Mummy Pig: A family ticket and also a movie named "The Jungle Book 2", please. (Miss Rabbit does 4 tickets and gives to Mummy Pig) Miss Rabbit: Have fun for watching a movie! (Mummy sing Mummy Pig song) (Peppa and her family goes to snacks, but suddelny stops) Suzy: Hi Peppa. Peppa: Hi Suzy. (Ticket seller returns the tickets and Peppa and her family goes to the snack bar) Snack seller: Hello and welcome to the snacks! How I can help you? Daddy Pig: Hello, I would like 2 popcorns and 2 Pepsi sodas, please. Mummy Pig: Hi, I would like for kids, 2 popcorns and 2 Coca-Cola sodas, please. Snack seller: Sure thing! (Snack seller makes and then gives popcorns and sodas) Daddy Pig: Thanks. Snack seller: You're welcome. (Peppa and her family goes to movie room 4 and then sits in the chair) (In black screen, a text appears "Please be patient, when we start the film, then you can watch.") Peppa: It will be a great movie! Mummy Pig: Yeah, I hope you so. Daddy Pig: So, let's watch the movie. Peppa: Okay. George: Okay. I hope the movie will be great. (George sing George Pig song) (They watch the movie) (Scene Cuts Outside in Peppatown Cinema And A Time Card Below Reads "After The Movie") Peppa: That Was A Great Movie! (Scene Cuts To Peppa's House) Daddy Pig: We're Home! Peppa: George, Let's Jump Up And Down In Muddy Puddles! George: How About Plans? Peppa: Okay, also it is nice! George: Here Comes Your Best Friend! Peppa: There She Comes! (A Nice Song Plays As Peppa's Best Friend Suzy Dances, Until More Of Peppa's Friends Come) Peppa: Here's A Good Plan, Let's Trap Them On A Cage! (Peppa And George Run Across Them As A Gage Appears) Peppa: And Here Comes A Pet Chicken! (The Pet Chicken Dances All The Way Around The Road) Peppa: Ok, Here Is An Example. (Peppa Holds A Cat Puppet And Meows Two Times) (The Pet Chicken Comes Into That Spining Thing, George Has Another Cat Puppet, Meows And The Chicken Spins It As The Cage Falls Into The Ground) Peppa: Here They Come Now! (Peppa's Friends Appear) Peppa: Let's Do This! (Same Thing As First Time, Then Peppa's Friends Leave Fastly) (2 Times Of Trying Later) Peppa: We Did It! George: Let's Jump Up And Down In Muddy Puddles? Peppa: Yeah! (Back At Peppa's House) Peppa: Nice Puddles, Mummy And Daddy Are Working! (Peppa And George Run And We Cut Into Some Muddy Puddles, Then Peppa And George Jump On Them. NOTE: Recycled Jumping Scene From The 1980 Series) Peppa: I Found One! George: Me Too! (They Keep Jumping When They Jumped On A Bit Medium Muddy Puddle, Then They Laugh, Still Jumping) (Later, The Scene Pans Into The Cage, As A Fly Appears) (We Cut Into Peppa's Friends, As The Fly Drops The Cage As Peppa's Friends Fall Into The Puddle As They Get Stuck) Peppa: What Thing Of This Is That? George: Possibly, This Plan Was Just Like, Yeah And It's Just How? Peppa: Well. George: As Of This, It Was A Long Time Watching The Movie. Peppa: Well, How About Playing Too Much To Get Them Out? George: Seriously? Peppa: It's Just How It Means To Be, Woke Up, Called Mark, Went To The Movies And Now, Plans! George: If You Say So! (Both Play Too Much, Peppa's Friends Argue, Spashing Mud All Over Their Body, Sinking Down) (After A Few Seconds, The Scene Turns Illustrated, Just Like In Some Peppa Comics From 1978, Which Is Cancelled In Early 1979. Then, Mark's Hand Appears For Closing A Notebook Of Ideas With A Picture Of Peppa In It) Mark: (Grunts) Just Finished Creating A Movie And Finding A Nice Story For This Movie. (Mark Calls Peppa) Peppa: Hi Mark, what do you want? Mark: Hi Peppa, I want to create a new story for this movie. Peppa: Okay. Maybe us traveling into a castle? Mark: Sounds good to me! I'll work on it! (Mark hangs up) (The new scene fades in, with the family driving to Windy Castle) Peppa: Daddy, how long is the ride? Daddy: About 16 minutes. But if we keep driving at 32 MPH, we should be there by noon. (Speed limit appears, saying "SPEED LIMIT: 24 MPH") Daddy Pig: Oh no, not a speed limit! Peppa: Mark, skip this part! Mark? George: Who in the world is Mark? Peppa: He's a creator, and he's making a movie, and- George: Ohhhhh, that Mark! Daddy Pig: Okay, the speed limit is done! The earliest we can get there is around 1:15. Peppa: Okay, I can't wait! (The traffic light breaks) Daddy Pig: NO! Not the traffic light! Peppa: Oh dear, it seems to be broken! George: Mark, fix it! MARK!? (Mark is fast asleep) George: Aw. Peppa: We will be here for a long time. (Two hours pass) Mark: (waking up) Peppa,how long have you been here? Peppa: 2 hours. Mark: Oh, well, let me take you to Windy Castle. Peppa: Yay! (The family teleports to the castle) Daddy Pig: Oh, well that was fast. Peppa: Let's go! (Scene glitches out) Mark: Oh no! (Mark calls Neville) Neville: Hi Mark! What do you need? Mark: I ran out of animation cels! Neville: Oh dear, let's go to the store. Mark: Okay! (leaves) Phillip: Oh, some cells! I should use them for my movie! Oh no, they're all dirty. Oh well. (throw them in the trash) (Mark returns) Mark: Okay, wait where did my cells go? (Phillip walks in) Mark: Phil, where are the cels? Phil: Oh yeah! Those were yours? Mark: Yes... Phillip: They had stuff on them, so I threw them out. Mark: WHAT!? Phillip: The garbage truck is coming on the window! Mark: But- it can't be true! (Mark sees the window, where the garbage truck is here, then he stoping seeing) Mark: Oh right, I didn't saw that.. (Facepalms) Phillip: Well, you need to buy a new cell. Mark. Mark: What!?? I'm not sure when I will buy it. Phillip: Try to buy a new cells! It makes you better for editing, recording and playing. Mark: Okay, I remember you that it will be going to be a better cells in this time! (The text card says "After buying new cells..." and instant disappears) Mark: Let me make a movie for once again.. because it was a bad story of.. like Peppa's friends argued, the world sinked down and that's enough. (Mark creates a nice story of this movie) (The scene is fixed when Peppa and her family goes to the Windy Castle.) Peppa: Alright, time to go to explore for my grandma and grandpa's house! Daddy Pig: Ho, ho, ho, I'm a expert for searching in the telescop.Category:Transcripts Category:Fanon